A single thread
by lailia
Summary: A battle, to the likes of wich has never been seen is comeing, contrys are makeing secret alliances, new kages are coming forth, Akatsuki is getting bolder,Sakura,naruto,sauke and hebi are all getting caught up in the middle of it Sakxita,sasxsak naxhin
1. prologue it begins

**Authors note: this is my first time posting a fanifiction i've wrote lots and i love Fan fiction very much! this story will be a SakuxItach and slight SasuxSaku maybe even a little DeixSaku, sory if it's a little short this is the prologue by the way and it will follow some what, along with the manga, there's more than likely spelling and grammer erorrs, (lol) so please try to ignore them for now well please review even if you didnt like and plaese tell me what you didnt like, or what you did like :)**

-1**A single thread**

The evening had turned to night As Naruto had managed to get himself far ahead of Sai, Sakura as well as the rest of there 8 man cell, he was pursuing the last of the four sound nin who had been spying on them, he already managed to easily take down the other three but due to it being pitch black outside, and how little he knew about the geography of there current location, he was having a hard time catching the last nin. As he plummeted into a nearby tree, the enemy sound Nin appeared out of no where and chucked a Kunai after him.

Which was promptly blocked by two shurrican as a blur of pink wielding a flash light landed in front of the kunai's original path. Sakura chucked another shurrican at the sound nin which he of course dodged but was then killed by Sai, who had just arrived. "Wow ugly, you can't even throw a shurrican right." Sai stated with one of his trade mark fake smiles, "Shut up Sai." Sakura stated through grit teeth. With a punch. Sakura turned back to the now standing Naruto with a look of worry on her face.

"Naruto! You can't keep getting so far ahead of me and Sai! We need to be on the look out for Hebi. We can't get separated we need to stay together!" Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled "Sorry Sakura-chan, I was just making sure they didn't get the chance to deliver there information and besides I'm kind of anxious about seeing Sasuke-teme." Sai observed there conversation noting the usual look Sakura and Naruto would both have on there face while talking about Sasuke.

"I understand Naruto but, if u get separated from us and Akatsuki comes then what?. It will probably take all three of us to kill Itachi and Kisame so we have to be together." Sai made a note of the look on Sakura's face as she lectured Naruto he would have to sketch it later. "

Hey Ugly and Dick less can we get going now, we need to get back with the others before it's too dark too see." Sai stated before he leapt up into the trees, Naruto and Sakura both turned and followed suit.

"I wonder why they were spying on us." Sakura said questioningly as she adjusted her gloves. while she jumped through the trees."

"Probably spying for Kabuto, I can't see any other reason why they'd be all the way out here. Who knows though. Maybe they were looking for team Hebi, But at this point, I wonder how far away the others are from us" Sai stated with a stoic gaze

"Yeah Naruto! next time don't take off by your self! Now we don't know where Kakashi sensei and the others are!" Sakura glared while turning her head to the right, trying to sense chakra signatures.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled sheepishly .and then looked as though he suddenly realized something.

" What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura skidded not too far behind him followed by Sai.

"WE need to hurry and try too find every one! If they split up and went after Sasuke's two scents, then they may need help, my clones can only do so much."

Sakura turned her head up towards the sky and frowned at the moon less night, and then turned and looked at the now blinking flash light in her hands, she inwardly cursed, if they tried to go back now they would just end up more lost than they already were, or breaking there necks.

"Naruto, at this point we can't do any thing, we're lost and it's too dark for us too try and go anywhere without the moon or a working flash light." Sakura held up the now dead item and clicked it off and on to show that it really was dead and the inevitable was that they would have to setup camp at there current destination.

" Damnit!" Naruto cursed as he sat on the ground glaring at the sky.

" Wow dick less isn't being, as much of an idiot as he usually is, " Sai put on a fake smile and pointed towards Naruto.

" Shut up Sai!" Sai dodged Naruto's punch and hid behind Sakura.

Sakura huffed and stepped out of the way.

"I'm going to get some fire wood maybe you two could figure out who wants too take the first watch rather than being immature idiots." With that said Sakura dropped her cloak and back pack on the ground and started walking towards the small clearing that could be seen slightly amidst the darkness in the southern corner of the patch of trees they were hiding in.

" Look what you did Sai bastard! You made Sakura leave!" Naruto wailed pointing a shaking finger at the area where Sakura had just gone.

"She'll be back dick less it's not as though she left for good she just went to go get fire wood, so don't get your panties in a not." Sai's signature fake small appeared as he stated those last words.

. " That's it Sai, I am going to kick your ass! And then your going to do the first watch."

"What ever you say Dick less."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked cautiously through the clearing occasionally picking up a piece of wood and trying to make sure not too get too far away from there camp site. She shivered slightly as the wind picked up for a moment and then seemed to die down just as quickly as it came.

"I'd better hurry and get back to camp I cant here them yelling anymore, besides this should be enough fire wood for tonight." Sakura turned and froze as she sensed the presence of a fairly large amount of chakra in-between her and the camp. "Damnit…, she silently cursed while setting down her load, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Sakura drew her kunai and waited, she did hand signs for a kage buushin no jutsu and two other Sakuras appeared, I'll take one clone and get close and send the other one if possible back to Naruto and Sai. Sakura decided and began too move. She tried her best to cloak her own chakra and both clones but she knew it probably wouldn't work very well. Her only hope would be the second clone getting close enough for Sai or Naruto to notice.

"Excellent" the figure stated as he turned towards her clone. Damnit he saw my clone! Sakura inwardly berated her self. As the figure advanced on her first clone and destroyed it with a kunai.

"Hmm just as I suspected, And I'm dealing with the Gondaime hokage's apprentice Haruno Sakura, The figure turned his head in the direction the second clone was headed. " I also for saw the possibility of you trying something like that, however my companion will deal with it, it's just me and you now Haruno Sakura of the village hidden in the leaves, I'm afraid that after my companion finishes with your clone, Which I'm sure your friend will have noticed by now, my companion will take care of him, for the time being."

Sakura jumped out of her hiding spot, chakra in her fist, and punched the ground sending everything flying, except the figure that skidded back 40 yards.

" Who the hell are you!" Sakura yelled as she chucked her kunai induced with chakra.

" My, my temper, temper. The figure dodged and landed behind Sakura, and charged her, just the way I like em'." Sakura shivered a little at the mans comment as she dodged, she noticed that her kage buushin hadn't been destroyed yet but she didn't think it made contact with Naruto or Sai either. "Damn!" she silently hissed as she nearly got hit by a kunai.

" Come now be a good girl and come quietly. The figure laughed a little after she punched the ground in front of him with her chakra induced strength. " Go to hell!" Sakura screamed, " there's no way I'm going with you besides, I don't even know who the hell you are!" Sakura landed a punch and the figure turned into a log. Damnit a trap! Sakura moved away from the area just as an exploding tag went off , blood oozed from the wound she'd just received in her left arm she applied a small amount of her healing chakra to it to close up the wound. As she jumped back 50 or so feet. " Well now isn't that interesting you managed to escape that .

Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, very well I'll tell you who I am or rather show you since you managed to survive that, you might as well know." The figure appeared 10 feet in front of Sakura and removed the obsidian cloak it was wearing, and beneath the cloak was a man wearing a mask with the sound symbol on it, some what like Konoha's Anbu mask, but instead of an animal there was just a big music note, The sound Anbu removed his mask and tossed it aside to reveal a Young man in his late teens, who had a curse mark on his neck and deep silver/blue eyes with obsidian hair to match his cloak.

"My name is Roku, I'm one of the ones who sent those pathetic excuse for sound ninja to lure you and your friend Naruto Uzumaki to this area. earlier. And you Sakura Haruno are coming with me one way or another, your needed for sounds plans and perhaps something more." the man grinned wickedly at Sakura. She cringed some what as a cold sweat went down her back at the look in this mans eyes. Sakura's gaze hardened as she filled her fists with chakra. "Che, I wont be going anywhere with you, you crazy sound freak. You don't have any idea of what your up against!" Sakura raised her fist and smashed the ground sending the some what startled man flying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dick less, Sai stated as he stood up from the spot where he made a fire ring. Do you see or sense that?

Naruto's face wrinkled as he closed his eyes and nodded, "let's go Sai!" Naruto jumped towards the direction of the explosion and Sakura's destroyed buushin, Damn, what the hell is going on! Naruto whispered while running towards the presence that destroyed the clone, "Naruto Sakura is fighting I think," Sai stated while pointing towards the direction where he sensed her chakra. " Damnit!" Sai lets go now!"

The two began to quicken there pace towards Sakura but where stopped abruptly by a dark figure who chucked explosive tags at them both, Sai and Naruto both easily dodged and skidded back by 50 feet.

"ku ku ku, Well now what an interesting occurrence, your right on time!" the cloaked figure stood strait while holding a shurrican in his left hand.

"What the hell are you talking about you fucking bastard! Get the hell out' a my way!" Naruto glared fiercely while grabbing for a kunai from his pouch.

Sai looked impassively at the cloaked figure in front of them trying to find some clue as to who he was. "hey ass whole, who are you?" Sai questioned. "And why is it that up and till now we haven't been able to sense you?

"Hmm I was not aware that there would be two of you, well now isn't this shocking, oh well I suppose I'll just kill the one with the black hair. Yes, that's what I will do, this bound to please my master the kitsune container and the top medical ninja from Konoha! I'm sure to please master! Ku, ku, ku!" the man laughed manically and removed his cloak to reveal the same mask as Roku's except in the color red. "you and your puny village will bow before the Hokage of the village hidden in the sound!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above the forest on a cliff to the south western region stood two figures in black robes with red clouds, the first had blue skin and had attributes of a shark, the second had crimson eyes and black hair with a head band of Konoha but Konoha's symbol was slashed, and his eyes narrowed on the flash of pink that moved as though she were dancing, and it could be said that she was for all shin obi do, the y do a dance of death. Her opponent was from the village hidden in the sound and he seemed to be on the defensive side trying to with stand her strong and quick blows,. The Akatsuki member was almost mesmerized by her movements, he had seen her before several times and knew that she was one of Konoha's top medics, and his younger brothers ex- team mate as well as the kitsune containers team mate. She would win this fight, Itachi turned his head towards the direction where he sensed Naruto Uzumaki, the kitsune container. And the ex roots member the replacement team mater for his brother, Itachi didn't care too remember his name. "Kisame you will kill that man, and grab Haruno Sakura." Itachi stated as he turned his gaze back on Sakura who had received a few some what critical looking injuries, but her opponent was in far worse shape, " What ever you say." with that said Kisame disappeared in a flash and reappeared with Samehada in hand and cutting in half Roku.

"ha! What a wimp." Kisame turned to Sakura who had taken a step back at his arrival. "Haruno Sakura your coming with me"

"Che." Sakura did the hand signs for .kage buushin no jutsu, and four Sakuras appeared, "Not happening," all the Sakuras stated as they split.

"Damnit stop being a little bitch and come here!" Kisame roared as he did the same hand signs as her and made the same amount of clones to track her down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi jumped from the cliff into the path of the real Haruno sakura, and watched as she nearly bumped into him. Sakura stared blankly for a moment as she tried to think of a way out of this. " what do you want Itachi!" she hissed his name with so much hatred her words interested him. "hn. What a strange kunoichi you are, a smarter ninja would be begging for mercy right now, but you talk to me in such a angry tone, do tell me why?" Itachi smirked behind the rim of his Akatsuki cloak, this would be fun he would play with her for a while then use her to get the kyuubi and too push his little brother. Itachi was some what surprised he never thought of it before.


	2. purpose

-1**Author's note: sorry**

**I know that first part was a little rough,**

**this next part will be really good, **

**please review, it keeps me going -**

**Purpose**

Sakura tried to dodge Itachi's fire jutsu but still ended up getting burned on her right arm, she landed 10 yards from the crater the fire ball made, damn sakura inwardly cursed, what do I do? I can't win! Hmmm think sakura think! Sakura began doing quick hand signs, Itachi's gaze moved to her hands as he studied her movements.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin adjusted her glasses as she tried to locate Itachi's chakra signature, once again,

"Sasuke-kun! That way!" she squealed pointing her finger towards were they had just come.

Sasuke turned his head too the direction they had just come from and towards there pursuers.

"Karin how far behind us are the Konoha ninja and can u sense how many?"

Karin closed her eyes for a moment "there about four miles behind us, There's three human chakra signatures and three dog, signatures." Karin grinned "Want Suigetsu and Jugo to take care of them while me and you go off on our own " Karin batted her eyes at Sasuke

"Shut the fuck up Karin, go be a whore somewhere else Suigetsu piped in, Sasuke the three of us can take care of them." Suigetsu grinned, grabbing the hilt oh his sword,

"You shut the fuck up Suigetsu, your more of a whore than any of us! Should I tell Sasuke what you did in the last village? " Karin yelled after a failed attempt at landing a punch on him. "What ever Karin at least I didn't fuck with Sasuke's brain" just as the two of them both began advances on each other Sasuke intervened.

"Both of you stop, Sasuke stated stoically, Karin will come with me, the two of you hold them off long enough for me too kill my brother. Remember no one and I mean no one gets involved in my fight with him no matter what, understood? Sasuke turned too them all as they all nodded.

"Yes Sasuke kun!" Karin squealed

"Sure thing Sasuke" Suigetsu smiled

"Understood," Jugo nodded

"Good, come on Karin lets go," Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait Sasuke-kun, Karin scrunched her nose, that girl from the village"…Itachi is fighting a girl, I think I saw her in the village a few days ago, I sense her chakra.

"Karin don't bother me with frivolous information let's go." with those words Sasuke took off, in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"but… it's that girl, from your old team…" Karin mumbled and tore off after him

"Ha, come on Jugo. I don't think you'll need too control your urge too kill for what we're about too do, we need to finish this up quickly I'm sure Kisame Hoshigake, is near by and I want his sword Samehada." Suigetsu grinned and began running towards the direction of the enclosing Konoha team.

"I don't want to kill anyone Suigetsu….." Jugo cringed but followed suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh, well now they seem to be making things easier for us, two of them have turned around and are headed strait towards us." Kiba grinned and skidded to a stop.

"Naruto's clones, Hinata, and Kiba, all of you take cover for now. We'll try to ambush them." Yamato stopped and did several hand signs before grabbing his assigned ninja dog and going under ground

All of Naruto's clones nodded and took off In several directions into the woods and hid.

"Akamaru lets go, hey Kakashi's ninja hound, stay with Hinata got it?" Kiba pointed towards the Hyuga heiress who had hidden behind a tree with her Byakugan activated while watching the path Hebi was currently taking.

the dog quickly reappeared behind Hinata and laid down.

The Hyuga heiress leaned into the tree and sighed, I wonder where the real Naruto-kun and sakura san are. It's strange they didn't come back, I hope they didn't get lost. **Flash back **to just after Naruto dispatched all his clones to find Sasuke's real scent. "We split up from here, Kakashi stated, me Shino Sai, sakura and our ninja dogs will head to the left following that scent"

"Naruto, Hinata, Yamato, Kiba and your dogs will head to the right, split up!"

Just as they were about to take off Naruto noticed the leaves rustling about 20 yards and one of the ninja hounds charged the area, four sound Jonin level ninja ran through the forest, and skidded to a stop in front of a Naruto c lone and a ninja hound. The clone was dispersed by a kunai, and the ninja hound dodged various attacks. "Oh no you don't you bastards! hey hound go back to Kakashi sensei I got this one!, Naruto roared as he ran towards the disturbance. "Naruto!" sakura called out and ran after him.

Kakashi watched and turned back to the path following one of Sasuke's two scent's, Sai go after sakura and Naruto, catch up with us later." with that said Kakashi, Pakkun, and Shino, took off as did the other team. End flash back

"Naruto-kun…"Hinata whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura panted, her attempt at a water type jutsu failed. And she knew Itachi was toying with her and it bugged her, she knew it was only a matter of time before he got bored.

"Kunoichi, are you about done," Itachi 's gaze stiffened, and sakura knew that meant it was over, she couldn't run from him he would catch her in moments. "Damnit" sakura cursed.

"Very well then, I am done with this game, you will willingly come with me now or, you will come with me by force. This is your last chance Haruno Sakura." Itachi stated as he closed his eyes.

"What do you want with me Itachi uchiha! Sakura hissed, why should I go with you?" Itachi looked at Sakura's bleeding and now shaking body, her pink locks flowing in the nights wind, she was beautiful even Itachi thought so. Her jade eye's where narrowed and the same amount of hatred and anger remained with in them, but the emotion looked foreign, too her innocent face and Itachi found it very enticing.

Itachi came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Do you wish too know the reason why you will becoming with me?"

Sakura shivered and tried to move but Itachi held her in place, "It's rude not to answer someone when they're speaking to you little kunoichi."

Sakura's glare only became worse after Itachi's advancements. "Yeah well it's also rude to invade people's personal space." sakura growled while trying too pull away from Itachi. Itachi forced her too turn around and face him then grabbed her chin and made her look at him while he activated _Tsukuyomi, it worked and now she was trapped in one of the most fearsome Genjutsus ever created._

Inside _Tsukuyomi Sakura screamed as she saw Naruto on one side of her laying on the ground blood pouring out of him and on her other side Sai in the same condition. "you were powerless too stop this Itachi's voice rang through the air, if only you had come quietly I wouldn't have done this too them. I saved the best for last you will get too watch me kill my little brother who I understand is very important too you, and you will be powerless too stop that as well _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi watched as sakura squirmed in his arms from the effects of _ Tsukuyomi_

He smirked as he saw her breathing increase, "no ……. please…." sakura whispered while under _Tsukuyomi's effect._

He smirked as he realized this girl would definitely fulfill the purpose he had for her. And his brother was just about there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you talking about you ass whole!" Naruto questioned the red masked sound nin. "Naruto go catch up with sakura, I got this one" Sai stated as he grabbed two shurrican, This guy is nothing, don't worry about me." Sai stated with one of his fake smiles.

"oh and Naruto, I don't know if you noticed yet but who ever sakura is currently fighting has an over whelming amount of chakra. So hurry or ugly might not be around to be ugly anymore." Naruto sped off towards sakura and unknowingly, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke.

Author note: I hope that was better I thought so anyways, im going too try to update on a daily basis but that will depend on reviews and what not so please review and thanks for reading -


End file.
